


tried my best to leave this all on your machine

by alrightyaphrvdite



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightyaphrvdite/pseuds/alrightyaphrvdite
Summary: in which jon and sansa can't stop flirting in the group chat





	tried my best to leave this all on your machine

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in years. my first game of thrones fic ever. and my first time posting on ao3. 
> 
> there are actual paragraphs spaced throughout.
> 
> hopefully at least one person finds this entertaining. this was a randomly written, pure fun fic. i'll likely write more fics with more characters / plot depth if this works out.
> 
> inspired by something that happened at work and how hilarious i find group chats.
> 
> (song title from Such Great Heights by The Postal Service)

**[group chat - like friends but better cause there is no ross]**

Jon: fess up. _(open picture)_

Arya: what's with the twenty reams of paper

Arya: picking up a job at dundler mifflin?

Jon: ask robb

Theon: lmao

Robb: DUDE. _(open picture)._

Robb: the intern who delivered it thought he was being hazed

Theon: LMAO

Jon: someone else carried yours?! three flights of stairs asshole

(robb likes ^ message)

Margaery: because jon snow is a man. sansa take note

Bran: i abstain from amazon as their practices are unethical and detrimental to the environment

Robb: THEON

Theon: we all know i'm not that clever

Arya: we do

Jon: someone here did it. just come clean. we won't even be that mad

Arya: oooo okay mr. lawyer man. maybe you two did some wasted ordering

Margaery: it happens. sansa once ordered a mini mouse grilled cheese maker

Robb: where is sansa?

Jon: don't. she's working.

Robb: SANSA

Robb: sansaaaaaaaaaa

Robb: come impose order on these hooligans

(sansa is typing)

Sansa: maybe, that'll teach you and jon to stop using my prime and ordering all your crap to my and arya's apartment under our names

(arya likes ^ message)

Arya: i thought sans was going to pop her lid when the last box, all excited for her new knitting needles, turned out to be robb's star wars box set

Margaery: oh dear do we need to have another talk about your attachment to knitting needles?

Sansa: careful or you're next

Robb: et tu brute

Jon: i think he means we're sorry

Sansa: thank you jon

Robb: I DO NOT. my own sister

Jon: it was dead clever, really

Jon: the guys in the office are going to be in even more awe of you

Robb: don't encourage her!

Sansa: just the guys in the office?

Jon: right, forgot about that barista

Sansa: ohhh, let's grab coffee tomorrow morning? you can treat, since i gifted you all that paper

Robb: my own sister!

Margaery: sweetie i don't think they're paying attention to you

Arya: stop flirting in the public chat

Arya: it offends gendry

Bran: gendry is not in the chat

\---

The dulcet tones of Sue and Mel are just sounding out when Arya clatters through the door. Her gym bag falling to the floor, followed by muddy cleats - well aware that Sansa will clean up the mess later. From her place on the couch, Sansa raises a hand in the air, gaze intent on the beginnings of Patisserie Week.

“I know it’s a rerun but…” she trails off, craning her neck to watch Arya rummage through the kitchen. “Are you planning on saying hello or just stuffing your face like a barbarian?” The smaller girl grins around a mouthful leftovers.

“Was trying to decide what I wanted to say first. Congratulations on your savage burn or…” she stands arms crossed at the end of the couch. “If you insist on flirting with Jon fucking Snow, do it in your own private chat. It’s disgusting.”

Sansa rolls her eyes, having heard this line of complaint before. “Jon and I don’t flirt,” she comments lightly, only half-convinced herself.

Arya scoffs, “and Gendry and I don’t have sex on that couch when you’re not home. Something you could also not be doing if you morons just- ” A muffled thump interrupts her completely justified tirade. See, Arya knows the real Sansa - the one that hates wearing pants and will eat ice cream for dinner. Understands the Sansa who would send endless piles of paper just to make a point. Arya had cackled, not the least confused as to who executed the prank. Because she knows that while many people think Sansa docile and helpless, she’s really clever as hell with a taste for revenge. At least she can’t throw for shit, so it didn't hurt when the pillow smacked Arya in the face.

\---  
****

**[group chat - like friends but better cause there is no ross]**

Arya: do you ever think it's weird how theon is the only one of the boys to lock it down?

(arya has added gendry waters to **like friends but better cause there is no ross** )

Arya: also i’ve added gendry. for back up

(gendry likes ^ message)

Theon: fuck you arya

Gendry: i should probably object to that?

Arya: you're a tool

Arya: our tool

Arya: but a tool

Theon: stop you're making me blush

Margaery: speak for yourself, robb and i have a five year plan

Bran: we prefer to be shielded from your timeline of turning fucking our brother into a relationship

Robb: BRAN KNOWS?!!!?

Sansa: bran knows everything. i'm surprised theon knows

Theon: wow, sansa. time's hardened you

Arya: remember that time theon tried to date sansa?

Robb: we don't speak of that

Jon: wait what?

Theon: arya why are you starting shit?

Arya: you were at college

Jon: and no one told me...

Bran: we surmised it might be awkward. since you have always been trying to date sansa.

(jon typing)

Robb: can we stop talking about my best friends trying to get with my little sister?

Theon: hey i'm a settled man now

Margaery: san can't help being hot

(jon typing)

Sansa: same to you babe

Sansa: i'd date jon over theon any day

Sansa: snow you free tonight?

Jon: i think robb is hyperventilating

Theon: no that's you

\---

“Are you dating Jon Snow?” The thud of a takeout container accompanies the question, causing Sansa to glance up from the photo spread in front of her and take in her angry delivery boy. “I’m not sure bringing me lunch gives you the excuse to barge into my place of work,” she notes the name of her favorite sushi place on the side of the bag, “but it certainly doesn’t hurt.”

“Answer the question, Sans, are you dating Jon Snow?” Robb snags a chair from the desk behind her, and Sansa swivels her own to face him, stretching her long legs in front of her. “Why is it whenever you’re pissed at Jon, you say Jon Snow, like you’re his high school principal.”

“Sansa.” With his furrowed brow and crossed arms, Robb definitely had his eldest brother face on. Though she swore she saw his mouth twitch. And Theon says she isn’t funny.

“No, Robb, I am not dating Jon.”

“Have you ever dated Jon?” At least he stopped with the full names.

“No, Robb.”

“Will you ever date Jon?”

Her hair slides across one green clad shoulder as her head tilts to the side. “I’m not sure you’ll like the answer to that one.” And like the siblings they are, she grins like the cat who ate the canary as he groans.

\---  
****

**[group chat - like friends but better cause there is no ross]**

Sansa: doors open at 8pm tonight

Sansa: it's cocktail formal

Sansa: only arya can get away with combats because my editor's obsessed with her

Arya: he says i’ve got fire

Robb: maybe because you're an arsonist

Arya: that was ONE time

Robb: and my eyebrow has never recovered

Sansa: ANYWAY. there will be models again this year. so please please please be chill.

Sansa: robb and theon

Theon: hey last year margaery went home with a victoria's secret model

Theon: call her out

Margaery: so did your sister

Sansa: marg went home with one. meaning she was competent enough not to stare or dribble red wine down her shirt

(margaery likes ^ message)

Arya: shit theon they both have better game than you

Robb: i did not dribble! i sneezed!

Theon: what about jon??

Arya: jon just talks to sansa the entire time

Arya: he probably didn't even know there were models

Sansa: jon’s leaving in three days

Sansa: he can talk to whoever he wants

Jon: i’d rather talk to you

Margaery: robb take notes

___

Jon shifted from foot to foot, glancing again at his watch. He thinks about calling, maybe they forgot when his flight was getting in or there was an accident on the freeway. Or, or maybe the Starks forgot about him. Robb swore someone would be there, to give Jon a ride from the airport after months on exchange in Africa. The experience had been life changing, bringing humanitarian aid, helping build houses and engineer water systems. But now all he wanted was his bed, his dog, and waffle fries - not necessarily in that order - and there was no familiar face to be found. He couldn’t spot the auburn curls of Robb or the dark shag of Arya, not even Ned’s graying hair and weathered face. Standing in baggage claim, alone but surrounded by other reuniting families, Jon almost gave up and grabbed a cab when he spotted her. Bright red hair pulled back from her face, pale blue sundress swaying as she waved in his direction. She must have been standing there the entire time, and Jon missed her because of all the Starks to be waiting for him, he hadn’t expected Sansa.

“What are you doing here?” He absolutely without a doubt _does not_ pick up his pace to reach her faster. Because that would be ridiculous. He hasn’t seen Sansa in six months, fifteen extra seconds won’t make a difference. Except, as her arms wrap around him, he can’t imagine having waited a second longer. “Oh, I spend all my time in airports,” her tone breezy as she grabs a hold of his duffle bag, swatting at his hand when he tries to stop her, “you meet the best men at them.” The doors ahead of them swoosh open as he eyes her and the giant mass now hoisted onto her shoulder.

“You're really going to insist on carrying my bags?”

“Jon, you’ve been off saving the world. The least I can do is carry your bag. Women are quite capable of carrying things you know. Robb must’ve shown you the powerpoint.”

“Yes, yes,” the words mix with his chuckles as he snatches the car keys from her back pocket so he can open the car trunk for her. Not dwelling on how he knows that habit, all of her habits, so well.

Twenty minutes into their drive, Ned’s crooners playlist the backdrop, and he broaches his earlier confusion. “I didn’t realize you’d be the one picking me up.”

Her head tilts in his direction - he can make out the outline of her nose, the way it crinkles at his question.

“I’ve missed you, why wouldn’t I pick you up?” His fingers drum along his thigh, as he tries to reply with anything other than _I thought about you every day I was gone_ . Contrary to popular opinion, _fuck you Robb and Theon_ , Jon Snow can play it cool.

“I’m glad it was you who did.” His fingers still, the familiar _Sansa Stark is looking at me_ panic easing. “Now, how embarrassed am I going to be this surprise party we’re headed to?” Her answering smile is blinding.

\---

**[group chat - like friends but better cause there is no ross]**

Arya: welcome home jon!!!!

(sansa likes ^ message)

Arya: i’ve missed you more than i missed soccer that one time i had a fracture

Margaery: you’re sitting across from him, at his welcome home party, and yet…

Arya: i don’t like pda

Theon: you had your tongue shoved down gendry’s throat like fifteen minutes ago

Rob: oi

Theon: YOU WERE THERE

Rob: but i don’t need the instant replay

Arya: emotional affection theon

Arya: not all of us have the emotional range of a teaspoon

Sansa: harry potter reference *high five*

(arya likes ^ message)

(jon likes ^ message)

Jon: i missed you too arya

Robb: but you missed me the most?

Arya: me more

Theon: i think i’m pretty missable

Bran: time is a construct so what is conceived as a long period of time could actually be considered short with the right perspective

Margaery: it’s sansa you heathens. he missed sansa the most

Arya: no flirting in the group chat!

Sansa: that wasn’t even us!

Margaery: so there’s an us now?

Jon: why is everyone spending my welcome home party on their phones

\---

“Sansa, darling,” the woman in question shakes her head in amusement as Margaery rests her head against the table, words half spoken to the marble. “Why did you insist we meet at the crack of dawn, mere hours after you made me drink multiple tequila shots?”

The red head laughed and pushed a fresh latte towards her best friend. “You called me, Margie. Also,” she took a sip of her own lemon ginger tea, “it’s one in the afternoon, and if I remember correctly it was you, again, who convinced _me_ to take those tequila shots.”

Margaery let out a soft curse. “Damn you and your immunity to hangovers.”

“Why did you sound so urgent on the phone?” Sansa prods, curious to what had normally unflappable Margaery sounding so… flapped.

“Oh, that.” The other woman hoists her chin up onto her hand, propping it there so she can look Sansa in the eye. “I think, after a long and rather blubbery conversation last night, I am now in a relationship with your brother and needed to make sure that you don’t mind terribly.”

“We are talking about Robb right? Because Rickon’s too young for you, and I didn’t reckon Bran was your type.”

“Ha, ha. I’m serious San. Is it alright with you, if Robb and I are…”

One pale hand reaches across the table to clutch her friend’s free palm. “You already asked me this, months ago.”

“I know, but-” Margaery returns the grip, looking far more awake now than she did five minutes ago. “That was casual, this is…”

“Serious, I know.” Her word fills in the gap, the end of a sentence she’s known for a while now. Margaery and Robb are a lot of wonderful things, but subtle is not one of them. “Listen here babe. You are my best friend, and you will continue to be my best friend no matter what happens with Robb, okay?” A slow nod. “And the fact that the two of you are so happy together...” she smiles. And maybe she’s hearing things, but she swears Margaery lets out a distinct sniffle. “I’m ecstatic.”

Margaery squeezes Sansa’s hand in thanks. Worry now turning to something like mischief. “And you know what would make me ecstatic?”

“A rose water scone?”

“Well, yes, that and-” switching from serious to lascivious in mere moments, the brunette raises one eyebrow. One very pointed eyebrow. “If you were to seal the deal with your long lost crush.”

The constant Jon jokes would be mortifying if they weren’t so predictable. “Is it considered lost if we regularly visit his apartment?”

A sigh and a large gulp of coffee, followed by, “I don’t understand why you two haven’t gotten this over with already. It’s clear he’s mad about you. Just look at the group chat.”

“The infamous group chat,” Sansa mutters, taking a drink of her own tea. “Look, we both know you’re right, I won’t insult you by pretending otherwise. I’m just not sure going there with Jon is worth the risk.”

“Because risking the possibility of an amazing relationship in fear of a few awkward months isn’t completely ridiculous as well?” Margaery’s eyebrow is triumphant as Sansa’s nose crinkles in thought. Damn, Sansa was meant to be the one with the tea.

\---

**[group chat - like friends but better cause there is no ross]**

Robb: i have an announcement

Margaery: we’ve gone from fucking to fucking with feelings

Sansa: alliteration *high five*

Bran: i knew that

Arya: saying you knew that after the fact doesn’t prove that you knew anything

Bran: but it doesn’t not prove it

Arya: gendry says you’re wrong

Gendry: i did not

Arya: don’t make me regret adding you to the group chat

Gendry: i regret you adding me to the group chat

Robb: does no one care about my new relationship?

Jon: congrats man

Theon: as the person who just saw your new relationship having sex on the kitchen table, i couldn’t be happier

Sansa: can someone kick theon out of the group chat?

Theon: go right ahead, sansa

Sansa: a lady would never

(theon is typing)

Jon: don’t go there theon

Sansa: thanks jon. i can only handle so much innuendo before noon

Jon: anytime

Jon: shit, i meant to text you how pretty you looked the other night. forgot to send it

Sansa: that’s so sweet :)

Robb: you know what’s also sweet? my new relationship

Margaery: yours?

Robb: OUR new relationship

Jon: i’ve been working on my social skills. per your request

Sansa: that was five years ago!

Sansa: you’re amazing

Sansa: i meant your social skills are amazing

Margaery: no she didn’t

Margaery: sansa doesn’t mix up you’re and your

Jon: guess i had a good reason to practice them

(arya typing)

(robb typing)

Sansa: are you free tonight? my place around 7pm?

Robb: i am!

Sansa: oops, i meant jon

(jon likes ^ message)

(margaery likes ^ message)

Jon: i’ll be there

Bran: i think they have once again forgotten they are in the group chat

Arya: gendry stop this!

\---

“Why did we take so long to do this?” Jon skims his hand along Sansa’s cheek, reverent, even as the disruptive sounds of Pokemon trickle under her door.

“Because we’re idiots?” Her accompanying smile is bright against her red mouth and cheeks, a giveaway to their earlier activities. As if in agreement, the sound from the living room grows louder once again. It had been increasing steadily since Jon’s arrival at the apartment. _Arya’s attempt at drowning us out_ , Sansa had giggled while pulling him into her room. Jon thought that Arya could play whatever she damn pleased as long as Sansa kept holding his hand. Now, after the last hour, he was certain of it.

“If I admit to being the bigger idiot,” a small whine escapes as one of her hands toys with his hair, “will you kiss me again?” Jon very much enjoys her answer.

\---

**[group chat - like friends but better cause there is no ross]**

Arya: i have an announcement

Arya: jon and sansa have finally taken their flirting elsewhere

Arya: to her bedroom

(margaery likes ^ message)

Gendry: should you be saying this when they can’t respond?

Arya: they can. they’re just too busy doing it

Theon: who’s doing it?

Bran: jon and sansa

(theon likes ^ message)

Bran: which i knew

Arya: brandon fucking stark

Margaery: please let us know when they’re done so i can congratulate them properly

Robb: please don’t congratulate my best friend and baby sister on doing it

margaery: someone has to

Robb: i already told jon i thought they’d be a good fit

(margaery likes ^ message)

Robb: but i don’t need to comment on their sex life. ever.

Bran: i saw that coming

(arya is typing)

Jon: before arya murders bran

Jon: we appreciate your support

Sansa: try not to be too pleased with yourselves

Arya: bran you’re lucky i’m too lazy to take the train to yours

Arya: and that sansa’s making brownies

Arya: anyone want to watch pokemon?


End file.
